미안해, 정말 사랑해 내 동생
by the babykyu kyu
Summary: mianhe chap pertama salah penulisan judul gomaweo udh di ingetin [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN] "Aku tahu cinta ku ini sebuah dosa, tapi aku tak menyesalinya karena cinta ini sudah memilihmu." "cintaku begitu besar! tak perlu di sesali, karena cinta ini "DIALAH" yang memberikan: KiHyun couple BL INCEST yang gx suka incest gx usah baca!
1. Chapter 1

**미언해****, ****정말****사랑해****네****동셍**

**Cast: Kim Ki Bum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Leeteuk,Kangin**

**Pair:KiHyun couple**

**Genre: Romance,friendship,hurt/comfort,incest**

**Rate: M**

Dipagi hari di sebuah mension mewah milik keluarga Kim sangatlah tenang karena para penghuninya yang masih bergelung nyaman pada selimut hangat masing-masing, kecuali namja cantik yang sedang sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan putra-putranya.

Dengan senyum lembut sang namja manis mulai memasak dengan santai mengingat ini adalah hari pertama libur musim panas sehingga tak perlu buru-buru. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk dari belakang tanpa menoleh dia tahu

"Morrning chagi!" Sapa namja tampan yang memeluknya dari belakang, Kim Youngwoon adalah suami dari Park Kim Jungsoo

"Morrning!" Balas Leeteuk aka Jungsoo dengan lembut, "tunggulah sebentar aku sedang memasak untuk sarapan mu."ujar Leeteuk, Kangin atau Youngwoon menuruti sang istri dengan duduk manis di meja makan

"Si kembar belum bangun?"tanya Kangin

"Hari ini hari pertama libur musim panas, mereka berpesan jangan membangunkan mereka pagi-pagi." Jawab Leeteuk, Kangin menghela nafas

"Berarti pagi ini tak akan melihat mereka." Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar kalimat dari suaminya, Leeteuk tau Kangin sangat menyayangi si kembar Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun

"Tenanglah mereka tak akan pergi kemana-mana selama liburan ini." Ujar Leeteuk menenangkan sang suami

Sekarang kita tinggalkan pasangan Kangteuk yang memulai sarapan, kita beralih pada si kembar Kim yang masih nyaman di bawah selimut mereka

Di rajang King Size nampak dua orang namja remaja yang masih tertidur dengan pulas dimana sang hyung sedang memeluk pigang ramping sang donsaeng dengan posesif begitu juga sang dongsaeng yang tidur dengan berbantalkan dada bidang sang hyung tampan

Matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela mengusik sang hyung, Kibum membuka matanya perlahan menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari. Kamudian pandangannya beralih pada sosok imut di smpingnya yang masih memejamkan matanya yang indah, Kibum tersenyum memandang wajah manis Kim Kyuhyun sang adik. Kibum membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kibum masih memandang wajah sang adik dengan intens kemudian dia tersenyum pahit mengingat perasaan tabu yang ia rasakan pada sang adik

_"Mianhe Kyu...jeongmal saranghae."_

Tanpa terasa air mata Kibum jatuh dan tepat di pipi Kyuhyun sehingga mengusik Kyuhyun

"Hyung waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari masa trans bangun tidurnya, Kibum memberika senyum tulusnya, Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan hyungnya

Jemari lentik Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Kibum

"Jangan di pendam sendiri hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum termangu

"Gwenchana Kyu, hyung hanya bahagia hari libur ini bisa kita habiskan berdua." Jawab Kibum, Kyuhyun terdiam sekarang dia mengerti apa yang menyebabkan hyungnya itu meneteskan air mata. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum

"Aku juga bahagia karena tidak akan ada Sungmin hyung dan Donghae hyung di antara kita dan juga tidak akan ada sandiwara yang harus kita perankan." Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Kibum terkejut ternyata Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang Kibum rasakan. Kibum semakin mempersempit jarak keduanya sehingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir ranum Kyuhyun, ciuman tak terelakan. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kibum guna memperdalam ciuman mereka, Kibum mengubah posisi Kyuhyun sehingga duduk di pangkuannya. Ciuman Kibum semakin menuntut, Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan sang hyung, tangan Kibum tak tinggal diam. Tangan Kibum sudah menyusup di balik piyama Kyuhyun, membelai lembut punggung Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan akibat ulah Kibum

Kibum menyudahi ciumannya karena tahu Kyuhyun membutuhkannya

"Hah hah hah." Nafas Kyuhyun terdengar putus, Kibum memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang merona, sungguh menggoda pandangannya berhenti pada bibir Kyuhyun yang memerah karena ciuman tadi.

Kyuhyun membelai wajah Kibum

"Lakukanlah hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun, Kibum sesaat menatap mata Kyuhyun mencari kesungguhan dari mata sang adik yang begitu jernih.

"Napeun! Ini masih pagi Kyu." Ujar Kibum membuat Kyuhyun manyun sesaat kemudian memandang Kibum dengan sendu.

"Aku hanya ingin hyung menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuhku, selama ini Donghae hyung tidak aku ijinkan selain hanya berciuman,dia pun mengerti, karena aku hanya ingin hyung yang pertama." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan bibir bergetar menahan isakannya.

"Aku ingin kau yang pertama Kyu, hyung tak pernah melakukan yang lebih selain berciuman dengan Sungmin hyung, karena saat melakukannya hanya wajahmu yang hyung bayangkan, mianhe." Jawab Kibum tak kalah sendu dengan Kyuhyun

"Maka dari itu lakukan sekarang hyung!" Kalimat Kyuhyun sukses membuat Kibum terkejut, Kibum memandang Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum meyakinkan, Kibum balas tersenyum. Tanpa di perintah dua kali Kibum kembali menggapai bibir Kyuhyun yang menjadi candunya beberapa bulan ini

Ciuman yang awalnya sebuah ciuman lembut berubah menjadi ciuman yang bergairah dan menuntut

Tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di leher Kibum merayap kekepala kemudian meremas rambut Kibum dengan gemas, tangan Kibum sendiri mulai memereteli kacing piyama Kyuhyun sehingga terlihatlah kulit putih pucat milik Kyuhyun yang begitu menggiurkan bagi seme yang melihat tak terkecuali Kibum, ciuman Kibum beralih pada leher putih Kyuhyun, mengecupnya dengan sayang tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Kibum tak sebodoh itu harus meninggalkan kissmark di leher yang mudah terlihat jadi Kibum hanya mengecupi leher putih itu

"Ngh,,,,hyung,,,,," Kyuhyu melenguh karena tangan Kibum yang memainkan tonjolan di dadanya, Kibum kembali memandang wajah Kyuhyun begitu cantik, posisi mereka saat ini membuat wajah Kyuhyun tepat berada di wajah Kibum sehingga Kibum bisa melihat dengan seksama kecantikan wajah adiknya itu. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan senyum lembut, kemudian membelai sisi kiri wajah Kibum

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Kibum tersenyum

"Ani, hyung sedang melihat betapa cantiknya kekasihku ini." Kyuhyun menunuduk malu mendengarnya wajahnya memerah

"Kyu!" Panggil Kibum dengan suara huskynya Kyuhyun memandang Kibum, dengan perlahan wajah Kibum mendekat untuk menghapus jarak keduanya, Kyuhyun sudah siap menerima ciuman kembali sebelum sebuah suara yang mereka kenal mengganggu

"Kibumie! Kyunnie! Sudah siang sayang, sarapan dulu!" Suara Leeteuk menghentikan Kibum yang siap mencium Kyuhyun

"Haaaaah mungkin memang belum saatnya aku menyentuhmu." Ujar Kibum sambil membelai wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk

Kibum mengecup kening Kyuhyun sayang

"Mandilah aku akan mandi di kamar mandi bawah." Kyuhyun menuruti Kibum setelah Kyuhyun masuk kamar mandi Kibum mengambil perlengkapan mandinya sendiri kemudian keluar menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dapur.

**December Ceria KiHyun**

_Di kantin Sm high school yang begitu ramai karena semua penghuni kelas yang siap mengisi perut kosong mereka. Di salah satu deretan bangku paling pojok dekat jendela seorang namja tampan sedang memperhatikan namja manis yang tengah makan di hadapannya. Betapa bahagianya namja tampan itu saat melihat Kyuhyun namja manis yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya, merasa di perhatikan Kyuhyun balik memandang Kibum_

_"Wae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan heran, Kibum tersenyum lembut yang membuat siswa dan siswi yang berada di dekat mereka berteriak tertahan. Bagaimana mereka tak berteriak saat melihat pemandangan yang langka, namja yang di juluki ice prince tersenyum dengan lembut dan senyum itu hanya akan di tunjukan kepada sang adik kembarnya saja, sedangkan pada orang lain Kibum akan bersikap dingin dan cuek_

_Kyuhyun semakin bingung kemudian tanpa sadar dia mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut sehingga sekali lagi membuat para siswa dan siswi menahan napas mereka karena keimutan seorang Kim Kyuhyun._

_Kibum yang menyadari tatapan lapar pada Kyuhyun Kibum langsung memberikan death glare pada siswa yang berani menatap lapar adik kesayangannya, melihat tatapan mematikan dari Kibum semua siswa langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena takut_

_"Hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun menyadarkan Kibum _

_"Ne Kyu?"Kibum balik bertanya sehingga Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu_

_"Kan tadi Kyu yang bertanya duluan, mengapa hyung ngeliatin Kyu sampek segitunya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada sebal, Kibum kembali tersenyum_

_"Tuhkan malah senyum! Liat tuh fans hyung udah tekapar semua." Sungut Kyuhyun lagi_

_"Semakin kau marah hyung semakin tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum." Ujar Kibum membuat Kyuhyun bingung saja sekali lagi tanpa di perintah Kyuhyun melakukan aegyo dengan memiringkan kepala_

_"Jangan tunjukan wajah imutmu Kyu, kau tak lihat para seme di sini yang siap menerkammu kapan saja?" Ujar Kibum geram, Kyuhyun malah manyun Kibum tak tahan lagi, dia langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan kantin, Kyuhyun tak sempat menolak sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu karena ulah Kibum sampai-sampai makanannya tertinggal. Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang sekolah yang asri dan tenang_

_"Hyung lima belas menit lagi bel masuk, mengapa membawaku kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan heran, Kibum tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun Kibum malah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau,Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah dengan sikap Kibum yang seperti itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih duduk di samping Kibum_

_"Kyu!" Panggil Kibum memecah kesunyian_

_"Hm?" Gumam Kyuhyun_

_"Sungmin hyung menyatakan cinta padaku." _

_DEG!_

_Bagai di hatam batu besar dada Kyuhyun sehingga terasa menyakitkan_

_"Apakah hyung menerimanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik_

_"Menurutmu bagaimana?"tanya Kibum_

_Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat Kibum duduk di sampingnya dan memandang wajahnya_

_Kyuhyun tak ingin Kibum melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah_

_"Sungmin hyung namja yang baik dan juga manis, aku yakin hyung pasti langsung menerimanya." Mati-matian Kyuhyun mempertahankan suaranya agar tak bergetar, Kyuhyun tersenyum menghadap Kibum_

_'Ingat Kim Kyuhyun! Kim Kibum adalah hyungmu'batin Kyuhyun serasa bergejolak_

_"Apakah menurutmu aku akan menerimanya?" Tanya Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kibum menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan lekat_

_"Tapi sayangnya aku belum memberikan jawaban apapun, karena di sini ada yang mengganjal." Kata Kibum sambil menunjuk dadanya, Kyuhyun memandang Kibum kemudian menundukan kepalanya lagi karena di tatap tajam oleh Kibum_

_"Hyung juga tahu, Donghae hyung juga mengatakan cintanya bukan?" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kibum "Dan kau belum memberikan jawaban, apa ada yang mengganjal juga Kyu?" Tanya Kibum, Kyuhyun mengangguk_

_"Jawab hyung dengan jujur apa kau memang ingin aku menerima Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Kibum dengan tegas, Kyuhyun tetap diam, Kibum masih menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun belum memberi jawaban Kibum menghela napas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini Kibum tahu Kyuhyun sedang dilema_

_"Hyung sebenarnya juga tak ingin Kyunnie menerima Donghae hyung, karena hyung tak rela." Ujar Kibum lirih_

_"Hyung..." suara Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih memandang Kibum yang nampak sangat putus asa_

_"Hyung sudah berusaha menekannya tapi perasaan ini semakin menyesakkan, hyung sadar seharusnya perasaan ini tak boleh ada, kita saudara bahkan saudara kembar walaupun tak identik tapi Hyung tak bisa menyangkal lagi, saranghae Kyu jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Kibum. Mata Kibum masih tetap menatap Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan perasaan campur aduk antara terkejut, senang, dan sedih_

_"Hyung tahu kau pasti kecewa tapi itulah yang hyung rasakan, kau boleh membenci hyung setelah ini." Tanpa menunggu kalimat Kyuhyun Kibum langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, Kibum menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun pasti kecewa padanya, Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa Kibum sudah pergi meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu._

_"Hiks,,,,,hiks,,,, nado saranghae Bummie hyung." Tangis Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun memutuskan membolos mata pelajaran selanjutnya dia menyesal tidak langsung menjawab pernyataan Kibum tadi. Kyuhyun terus menangis sampai tertidur di taman untuk tempat duduknya di bawah pohon yang rindang_

_Entah berapa lama Kyuhyun tertidur saat membuka mata langit sudah berwarna jingga yang menandakan sudah hampir petang Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat kolam ikan kecil di hadapannya, Kyuhyun sangat mengenali pemilik tubuh itu, orang yang begitu dia cintai, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan menubruk tubuh Kibum dari belakang. Untung saja tubuh Kibum kuat sehingga tak sampai terjerembab ke dalam kolam_

_"Hiks...hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis lagi Kibum jadi merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun_

_"Aku kira hiks hyung akan meninggalkanku hiks! Jangan menerima Sungmin hyung! Hiks! Aku juga mencintai Bumie hyung!" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela isak tangisnya Kibum berbalik kemudian membawa Kyuhyun di pelukannya_

_"Mianhe kalau ucapan hyung tadi membebanimu," ujar Kibum, Kyuhyun menggeleng_

_"Ani! Kyunnie memang mencintai Bummie hyung bukan cinta seorang dongsaeng tapi..." ucapan Kyuhyun melemah karena malu sendiri saat menyadari kalimat yang mungkin memalukan itu. Kibum sadar cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan Kibum menyeringai mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang nampak malu_

_"Tapi apa Kyu?" Tanya Kibum, Kyuhyun semakin menyurukan wajahnya di dada Kibum_

_"Aku mencintai hyung sebagai namja." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih, senyum Kibum merekah_

_"Saranghae Kim Kyuhyun."_

_"Nado saranghae Kim Kibum."_

_Kibum melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan di bibirnya, melihat Kyuhyun menikmati Kibum dengan berani melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut yang di balas oleh Kyuhyun._

_Ciuman berakhir saat Kyuhyun memukul lengan Kibum menandakan Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan napas. Kibum menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun_

_"Lalu bagaimana hyung? Bagaimana tanggapn yang lain?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara lirih. Kibum tersadar_

_"Kita jalani saja." Jawab Kibum_

_"Nanti mereka curiga bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi _

_"Tak akan." Jawab Kibum dengan membelai rambut lembut Kyuhyun_

_"Kyunnie punya ide!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan semangat kemudian lesu lagi_

_"Tapi itu jahat sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun_

_"Hyung tahu apa yang Kyunnie pikirkan, memang jahat tapi itu satu-satunya cara." Ujar Kibum_

_"Kita akan menerima mereka untuk menutupi hubungan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih, yang di balas anggukan oleh Kibum_

_"Tapi kita harus memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Jangan pernah memperlihatkan kecemburuan di depan mereka." Lanjut Kyuhyun_

_"Kau jangan terlalu mesra dengan Donghae hyung!" Ucap Kibum tegas_

_"Hyung juga jangan terlalu mesra dengan Sungmin hyung." Sungut Kyuhyun, Kibum tesenyum mengiyakan_

_Esok harinya sudah tersebar berita bahwa si kembar Kim sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing_

**December Ceria Kihyun**

Itu adalah awal dari pasangan KiHyun si kembar Kim yang masih tersimpan rapat hingga 3 bulan ini, tanpa ada yang curiga karena mereka menutupi dengan begitu rapi.

Mereka akan berperilaku selayaknya saudara di hadapan kekasih masing-masing namun saat berdua mereka akan saling memcintai, Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga bersikap layak kekasih pada Sungmin dan Donghae, sehingga tak ada yang curiga.

Apakah rahasia itu selamanya akan tertutup rapat?

Bukankah sepandai-pandai orang menyembunyikan bangkai akan tercium juga baunya.

Apakah pepatah itu berlaku untuk KiHyun?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**미안해****,****정말****사랑해****내****동생**

**Cast: Kim Kibum,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin,Lee Donghae,Leeteuk,Kangin**

**Pair: KiHyun couple**

**Genre:romance,friendship,family,drama,hurt/comfort,incest**

**Rate:M**

Kibum tiba di dapur saat Leeteuk sedang menyusun meja makan

Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kibum

"Kyunnie belum bangun?"tanya Leeteuk

"Dia sedang mandi, di kamar" jawab Kibum berhenti sejenak di hadapan Leeteuk, Kibum segera melanjutkan jalannya masuk ke kamar mandi dapur, Leeteuk terheran-heran dengan sikap Kibum, ah! Bukan hanya Kibum tapi si bungsu juga, firasat Leeteuk yakin ada yang di sembunyikan oleh si kembar.

Kibum yang sedikit menjaga jarak pada Kyuhyun walaupun masih tidur di kamar yang sama, sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih sibuk dengan gamenya. Kegiatan itu setiap waktu saat mereka di rumah, padahal setahu Leeteuk Kyuhyun tak boleh jauh dari pandangan Kibum

_'Apa mereka sedang berselisih paham?, itu tidak mungkin walaupun Kyuhyun keras kepala Kibum pasti selalu mengalah pada Kyuhyun walaupun itu suatu hal yang yang tak mungkin, cuma dari pandangan Kibum yang berubah saat memandang Kyuhyun, tatapannya begitu penuh cinta dan memuja.'_

DEG!

tiba-tiba wajah Leeteuk memucat

_'Tidak mungkin! Kibum memang harus menyayangi Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengnya.'_ Leeteuk masih bermonolok sendiri dengan pikirannya tentang kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan si kembar

"Eomma kenapa?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Leeteuk

"Kyunnie! Eomma kaget sekali."

Kyuhyun manyun aja di bentak sang eomma, Leeteuk jadi gemas dengan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk tersenyum

"Mian baby eomma tak apa, hanya melamun saja." Jawab Leeteuk

"Memang apa yang eomma lamunkan?" Tanya suara lain dan Leeteuk melihat Kibum sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun

"Bukan apa-apa, sudah kalian sarapan saja tadi eomma sudah sarapan dengan appa kalian."

"Hn" Kibum dan Kyuhyun menjawab bersamaan, Leeteuk duduk di hadapan kedua putranya, walaupun Leeteuk seorang namja tapi dia memiliki naluri seorang ibu karena si kembar memang lahir dari rahimnya, untuk memastikan sesuatu Leeteuk harus bertindak

"Oiya Kyu! Mengapa kau tidak liburan bersama Donghae?" Tanya Leeteuk yang membuat Kyuhyun maupun Kibum menegang, Leeteuk menyadari gelagat itu walau hanya samar _'mengapa harus setegang itu?'_ pikir Leeteuk

"Ani eomma,Kyunnie cuma mau liburan di rumah saja."jawab Kyuhyun

"Eomma sangat menyukai Donghae, dia anak yang baik,dia juga terlihat sangat mencintai Kyunnie." Ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum lembut, sekali lagi walaupun samar Leeteuk dapat merasakan perubahan terutama Kibum yang auranya nampak tak mengenakkan. Dalam hati Leeteuk berusaha menyangkal apa yang ada dalam pemikirannya, tiba-tiba suasana di meja makan menjadi tidak enak. Kibum dengan rasa cemburunya,Kyuhyun dengan perasaan tak nyamannya dengan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Bummie!" Panggil Leeteuk pada Kibum, Kibum tak bergeming

"Sungmin juga baik, dia begitu lembut dan penyayang, eomma sangat berharap banyak pada Sungmin,pada Donghae juga." Setelah mengatakan itu Leeteuk segera beranjak, dia sudah tak tahan lagi tetap berada di sana akan semakin menguatkan kecurigaannya, ya Leeteuk sudah merasakan ada yang lain dengan perasaan kedua anaknya itu apa lagi saat di lihatnnya tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas tangan Kibum di bawa meja saat membahas Donghae. Di tengah tangga Leeteuk sempat melihat bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar dia juga melihat Kibum yang mengepalkan tangannya seperti menahan emosi, tapi tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan tangan kiri Kibum saling menggenggam seolah-olah menguatkan satu sama lain. Melihat itu air mata Leeteuk mengaliri pipinya

_'Mianhe eomma terpaksa mengambil tindakan ini demi kebaikan kita semua.'_ Leeteuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar, setibanya di kamar Leeteuk nampak menghubungi seseorang.

**KIHYUN**

Di meja makan Kyuhyun masih terisak sedangkan Kibum berusaha meredam emosinya

"Mianhe..." suara lirih Kyuhyun menohok Kibum

"Ani, sepertinya eomma sudah mengetahui hubungan kita." Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya untuk meredap isakannya

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya di selah isakannya, Kibum mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar

"Hyung juga tidak tahu." Lirih Kibum karena dia juga bingung harus bagaimana menyikapi sang eomma.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam

"Apa kita harus berakhir saat ini?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang kentara sangat putus asa, Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam

"Apakah hanya itu yang terlintas di benakmu?" Tanya Kibum datar, Kyuhyun menunduk tak ingin melihat tatapan tajam Kibum

"Apa itu yang kau mau? Sebuah perpisahan?" Tanya Kibum lagi dengan nada yang tajam, Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Tidak! Dia tak ingin berpisah dengan Kibum

"Kita lihat kedepannya Kyu, kalau memang eomma mengetahui hubungan ini, hyung berjanji tak akan melepasmu sampai kapanpun!" Ucap Kibum dengan mantap, Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan haru

Kibum membawa Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhannya

"Percayalah, kalau saat itu tiba hyung akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untukmu." Kibum berkata dengan begitu yakin dan tegas, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Kibum

Lama mereka berpelukan untuk menenangkan kegundahan masing-masing. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan terlebih dahulu

"Aku akan membereskan semua ini." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian memebereskan sisa sarapan mereka

"Setelah ini susul hyung di ruang tengah Kita duel game bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Baik siapa takut!" Tantang Kyuhyun

Selesai membereskan semua Kyuhyun menyusul Kibum dengan minuman dan cemilan untuk menemani mereka duel game.

Satu jam kemudian Leeteuk keluar untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun dan Kibum namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat lengkungan manis terpatri indah di bibirnya

_'Ternyata mereka hanya belum siap untuk berpisah, akunya saja yang begitu khawatir.'_

Leeteuk menghampiri si kembar dan ikut duduk di samping Kibum

"Kajja Bummie! Kalahkan babykyu!" Sorak Leeteuk yang mendukung putra sulungnya, mendapat dukungan dari sang eomma Kibum semakin bersemangat mengalahkan Kyuhyun

"Eomma! Dukung Kyu aja jangan Bummie hyung!" Kyuhyun tak terima sang eomma mendukung Kibum

"Walaupun eomma mendukungmu, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Ucapan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun emosi, dengan brutal Kyuhyun menekan sticknya sehingga membuat Kibum kalangkabut melihat serangan Kyuhyun juga semakin brutal

"Ya! Kyu! Kau brutal sekali!"teriak Kibum

"Hahahahaha rasakan itu Kim Kibum!"teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah semangt

Permainan game berakhir dengan kemenangan dari Kyuhyun

"Yuhuuuuu hyung harus membelikan Kyu es krim coklat dan vannila jumbo 2 skop! Hahahahahaha" tawa kemenangan menghiasi kediaman Kim saat makan siang

"Jangan terlalu banyak Kyu nanti kau sakit." Ujar Kibum

"Pokok masing-masing 2 skop!" Teriak Kyuhyun

Ting tong

Bunyi bel menginterupsi perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Kibum

"Kyunnie tolong bukakan pintu! Eomma sedang sibuk!" Teriak Leeteuk dari, Kyuhyun beranjak untuk membuka pintu

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka menampilkan cowok imut nan manis.

DEG!

"Annyeong Kyunnie!" Sapa seseorang yang datang dengan senyuman yang begitu manis, Kyuhyun memandang sang tamu dengan terkejut dan tak bergeming saat di sapa sang tamu.

Sungmin sang tamu yang datang memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung

"Kyu, hyung tak di persilahkan masuk?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya

"Mian hyung, hehehehehehe kka masuk hyung." Kyuhyun bergeser mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

Kyuhyun masih diam mematung di depan pintu sedang Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Kyuhyun jadi tak nyaman _'Bummie hyung' _

Kyuhyun menutup pintu perlahan kemudian ikut berkumpul dengan eomma dan Kibum juga Sungmin.

"Kyunnie! Sini! Sungmin membawa kue bikinannya enak lho,,,,," seru Leeteuk dengan dengan senyum lebar.

"Jinjja?! Waaaa Sungmin hyung daebak!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan semangat, kemudian Kyuhyun ikut bergabung. Kibum hanya menatap datar ketiga namja manis yang sedang melahap kue buatan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Kibum pas kebetulan Kibum sedang menatap Kyuhyun

_'Saranghae' _bisik Kyuhyun tanpa suara namun Kibum paham itu kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Namun sayang sikap mereka terbaca kembali oleh Leeteuk yang sukses membuat Leeteuk kembali meyakini hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang bukan hanya sekedar hyung dan dongsaeng, Sungmin yang sibuk menyiapkan minuman tidak memperhatikan sikap Kibum dan Kyuhyun, kalau masalah Kibum yang dingin Sungmin sudah memaklumi

"EHEM!" Tiba-tiba Leeteuk berdehem yang membuat perhatian KiHyun teralihkan pada Leeteuk

"Sayang sekali ya Donghae tak bisa bergabung di sini." Ujar Leeteuk, Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Nde,,,, karena Donghae hyung harus membantu appanya mengurus perusahaannya." Jawab Kyuhyun masih tetap tersenyum, memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan ada rasa kecewa,sedih, rasa bersalah dan putus asa dalam mata bening Kyuhyun, orang lain bisa saja sulit mencari jawaban dari tatapan Kyuhyun, namun tidak dengan Leeteuk, dia tahu segalanya

**KIHYUN**

Hari semakin sore Sungmin masih berada di kediaman keluarga Kim, Leeteuk sangat senang ada Sungmin karena dia memang sengaja menelfon Sungmin dan menyuruhnya datang yang kebetulan Sungmin memang sedang free sehingga bisa menyanggupi permintaan Leeteuk, tapi sayang saat menghubungi Donghae ternyata namja tampan itu sedang berada di Jepang membantu mengurus perusahaan appanya yang mengalami sedikit masalah.

Tapi dengan kedatangan Sungmin sendiri tidak menyurutkan kegelisahan Leeteuk karena nampaknya Kibum menjaga benar perasaan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut wajah sedih yang begitu ketara di mata Leeteuk.

Leeteuk sampai bingung sendiri karena tiba-tiba Kibum menyibukkan diri di kamarnya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar untuk bertemu Changmin dan Sungmin membantu Leeteuk menyiapkan makan malam

"Sungminnie! Maafkan Kibum kalau sikapnya dingin dan cuek." Leeteuk yang merasa tak enak pada Sungmin karena sikap Kibum yang terlalu cuek

"Tak apa ahjuma, Kibum memang begitu anaknya, di sekolah Kibum lebih parah lagi." Jawab Sungmin

"Tunggulah sebentar." Leeteuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di dapur.

Leeteuk menghampiri kamar Kibum dan Kyuhyun

"Kibummie! Keluar dulu sayang! Temani Sungmin sebentar eomma mau beli beberapa bahan yang sudah habis!" Kibum membuka pintu kamar

"Hn" jawab Kibum

"Kyunnie belum kembali jadi eomma mohon temani Sungminie dulu ne.." Kibum mengangguk saja kemudian menghampiri Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin sebisanya

Leeteuk memang keluar untuk pergi ke supermarket depan kompleks. Saat melewati taman kompleks Leeteuk melihat seluet namja yang begitu ia kenali yang sedang duduk sendiri pada salah satu bangku taman samping lapangan basket

_'Mengapa Kyunnie sendirian? Bukankah tadi bilang ingin bertemu Changmin?'_

Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil termenung

"Kyunnie?" Panggil Leeteuk. Kyuhyun merasa terpanggil menoleh pada Leeteuk kemudian tersenyum walaupun dengan paksa

"Dimana Changminie?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Aku lupa eomma ternyata Changmin sedang bersana Yunho hyung di Jeju." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Lalu mengapa tak pulang?" Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun

"Disini sangat sejuk eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Eomma mau ke supermarket kau mau ikut?" Tanya Leeteuk, Kyuhuyun nampak berpikir

_'Berarti Kibum hyung dan Sungmin hyung berdua saja di rumah.'_

Leeteuk masih menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun

"Ani eomma. Aku masih ingin di sini."jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya

"Jangan terlalu lama di luar Kyu, cuaca saat ini sangat panas." Nasehat Leeteuk. Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk kemudian tersenyum

"Nde eomma."

Leeteuk melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil sesekali memandang Kyuhyun

_'Mianhe Kyu eomma terpaksa melakukan ini'_

Leeteuk sudah menyusun sebuah rencana agar Kyuhyun dan Kibum sadar siapa mereka sebenarnya

**KIHYUN**

Hari sudah semakin malam Kangin sudah kembali dari kantor, Sungmin masih berada di sana karena LeeteuK meminta Sungmin untuk menginap,

Kyuhyun semakin merasa tak nyaman, Kibum tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa begitu juga Kyuhyun

Saat acara makan malam semua nampak menikmati, Kyuhyun berusaha menikmati makanan yang ada di hadapannya, sedangkan Kibum memang sudah tak menikmati dari awal, karena Kibum dapat merasakan kegelisahan yang melanda Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie malam ini biarkan Sungmin tidur dengan hyungmu ne," ucapan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun terperangah begitu juga dengan Kibum

"Memang mengapa harus tidur dengan ku eomma?" Tanya Kibum dengan suara rendah

"Karena Sungmin akan menjadi istrimu Bummie, kami sudah membicarakan ini semua dengan keluarga besar Sungmin, dan pernikahan kalian akan di langsungkan setelah kelulusan kalian, kemudian kalian akan tinggal dan berkuliah di paris, kebetulan appa membuka cabang perusahaan di sana dan appa harap sekalian kau mengurusnya disana untuk appa." Kangin yang menjawab pertanyaan Kibum,

"Mianhe Bummie, appa dan eomma tidak membicarakan dulu padamu eomma..."

"Aku selesai, terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Ucapan Leeteuk terhenti karena tiba-tiba Kibum berdiri tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum sudah pergi manuju kamar

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dia masih tetap menunduk, Kyuhyun menarik napas sejenak kemudian menghembuskan dengan perlahan untuk meredam emosinya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar

"Mianhe eomma, kebetulan sekali malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Changmin, jadi Sungmin hyung bisa tidur dengan Bummie hyung. Aku selesai." Tanpa jeda dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari semua Kyuhyun sudah pergi menuju kamarnya

"Sungminie maafkan mereka ya, mungkin mereka terlalu shock mendengar kabar ini." Ujar Leeteuk yang sekali lagi merasa tak enak sama Sungmin

"Ne ahjuma aku mengerti." Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin

Saat Kyuhyun masuk kamar yang pertama kali di lihat adalah sosok Kibum yang berdiri memandang keluar jendela dengan tangan yang tersilang di dada. Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum

"Hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih, Kibum berbalik dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat

"Aku akan mempertahankanmu Kyu,aku akan mempertahankanmu." Kibum terus saja menggumamkan kalimat yang sama Kyuhyun yang mengerti hyungnya sedang kalut langsung saja membalas pelukan Kibum

"Arra hyung, tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyuhyun

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya

Semua akan baik-baik saja dengan eomma dan appa, tapi aku! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Kyu." Kibum benar-benar bingung karena semua ini benar-benar tak terduga, karena ujian akhir akan berlangsung bulan depan dan kemudian hari kelulusan kemudian pernikahannya Kibum benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana yang dia tahu dia akan tetap mempertahankan Kyunhyun

"Aku juga begitu hyung, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu,tapi kita tidak boleh egois hyung, kita juga harus memikirkan perasaan eomma dan juga appa,"ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar

"Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Changmin." Kyuhyun beranjak untuk membereskan barang yang di perlukan

"Kau tak bisa berbohong pada hyung Kyu, hyung tahu Changmin sedang berlibur di jeju dengan Yunho hyung." Kyuhyun terkejut Kibum mengetahui kebohongannya

"Kalau kau memang mau menginap di rumah Changmin, kau tak perlu membawa dompet segala." Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum lagi

"Lalu aku harus kemana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau tak perlu kemana-mana, cukup berada di rumah ini dan hyung akan merasa baik-baik saja." Ucap Kibum lembut sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung?"

"Sungmin hyung pasti mengerti bahwa kita saudara Kyu." Jawab Kibum, Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Yaaaah saudara yang saling mencintai dan tak terpisahkan." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tawa yang riang, Kibum juga ikut tertawa

"Nah itu kau tahu. Jadi jangan pernah kau meragukan hyung, sampai kapanpun hyung akan mempertahankanmu." Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat

"Sekarang kita turun hyung,kasihan Sungmin hyung!"

"Kau turun saja hyung masih kesal dengan eomma dan appa." Jawab Kibum, Kyuhyun menghela napas dia bisa merasakan emosi Kibum walau tak di nampakkan

"Kalau begitu aku turun, hyung jangan bertindak macam-macam."

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya kemudian keluar meninggalkan Kibum

Di ruang keluarga nampak eomma dan appa juga Sungmin sedang mengobrol ringan. Kyuhyun muncul dengan wajah cemberut

Leeteuk yang menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun heran lihat muka Kyuhyun yang di tekuk

"Wae babykyu? Kok cemberut gitu?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menghampiri Leeteuk kemudian memeluk manja Leeteuk

"Kyunnie lupa kalau Changmin berada di jeju, Kyunnie nggak mau tidur sendirian." Adu Kyuhyun Sungmin jadi tak enak juga kalau begitu, Sungmin sudah siap membuka suara tapi terhenti karena getaran pada smartphonenya, Sungmin permisi untuk menerima panggilan tak lama kembali lagi

"Ahjuma,ahjushi josonghamnida barusan appa memberi kabar nenek dari Busan datang jadi aku harus pulang malam ini." Leeteuk seakan tak rela membiarkan Sungmin pulang tapi itu tak mungkin untuk menahan Sungmin jadi dengan berat hati Leeteuk mengijinkan Sungmin pulang.

Setelah mengantarkan Sungmin ke depan Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun masuk kamar dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum masih tetap berdiri di tempat yang tadi. Kyuhyun masuk kemudian mengunci pintu kamar, mendekati Kibum sambil menyeringai, kemudian memeluk Kibum dari belakang

"Hyung,,,," Kyuhyun sengaja memanggil Kibum dengan suara desahan sexy yang sukses membuat Kibum merinding, ternyata Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Kibum

"Sungmin hyung sudah pulang, malam ini kita habiskan berdua." Kyuhyun masih menggunakan suara rendah dengan desahan,Kibum tersenyum

"Menggodaku eoh?"

"Menurut hyung?" Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah membangunkan nafsu Kibum, dengan gerakan cepat Kibum berbalik dan menyambar bibir tipis Kyuhyun dan melumatnya dengan gemas

"It's show time baby!" Kibum menyeringai, Kyuhyun juga menyeringai

**TBC!**

**Mianhe baru bisa publish soalnya kemaren emang sibuk bnget jadi ngetiknya nyicil**

**Kemungkinan chap selanjutnya gx bisa cepet tapi ttp lanjut di bulan desember ini karena ff ini emng khusus unt even Kihyun day**

**Chap depan di pastikan sudah end**

**Untuk yang mereviews gomaweo atas saran,dan dukungannya aku ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya :)**

**Untuk yang udah mengoreksi tulisan dan kata-kataku aku ucapin makasih di usahain di perkecil kesalahnnya untuk penulisan judul hehehehe jadi malu aku ngetiknya keceptan**

**Hehehehehehe**

**Makasih semuanya semoga saja puas dengan chap ini**

**Pemberitahuan chap depan full NC plus chap terakhir**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

미안해,정말사랑해내동생

Cast: Kim Kibum,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin,Lee

Donghae,Leeteuk,Kangin

Pair: KiHyun couple

Genre:romance,friendship,family,drama,hurt/

comfort,incest

Rate:M

_"It's show time baby!" Kibum menyeringai,_

_Kyuhyun juga menyeringai_

**KiHyun**

Kibum membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan di kasur mereka. Mata Kibum memandang wajah Kyuhyun kemudian membelai wajah halus Kyuhyun

"Kau yakin? Karena setelah ini kau tak akan bisa behenti walaupun kau memintanya." Ujar Kibum

"Sangat yakin hyung."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Kyuhyun langsung menarik Kibum dan mencium bibir Kibum dengan penuh gairah,Kibum membalas tak kalah bergairah.

Tangan Kibum masuk di balik shirt yang di gunakan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Kyuhyun merinding karena sentuhan lembut Kibum, Kibum terus meraba tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Kyuhyun memukul pundak Kibum perlahan karena membutuhkan oksigen. Kibum menurunkan ciumanya, mengecup leher Kyuhyun lembut tanpa meninggalkan jejak hanya mengecup ringan namun sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendesah

"Ah,,,,,hyung,,,," ciuman Kibum semakin turun belum sampai dada Kyuhyun Kibum mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah pasrah di bawah Kibum

"Boleh aku buka pakaian pengganggu ini?" Tanya Kibum dengan seduktif

"Buka saja hyung!" Tanpa berkata-kata Kibum langsung saja menarik ke atas shirt yang di gunakan Kyuhyun dan terlihatlah tubuh menggoda milik Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar Kibum menelan ludah dengan susah. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan bingung, namun kebingungan itu tak bertahan lama karena kemudian mata Kyuhyun terpejam saat Kibum langsung melahap tonjolan pink di dada Kyuhyuh

"Akh!" Kyuhyun meremat rambut legam Kibum yang menandakan dia begitu menikmati perlakuan Kibum. Kibum menghisap dada Kyuhyun seolah-olah benda mungil itu bisa mengeluarkan air susu yang begitu di gemari Kyuhyun.

"Ngh...ugh! Terus hyung...ah!" Kyuhyun mendesah dengan suara yang begitu menggoda. Kibum terus mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap puting merah muda milik Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangannya pun ikut beraksi, tangan Kibum memebelai lembut seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun terus turun kebawah, tangan Kibum berheti di pinggang Kyuhyun, membuka pengait celana Jeans berlanjut dengan resleting. Perlahan Kibum menjauhkan diri, memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sebentar, Kyuhyun tetap menatap Kibum, memperhatikan apa yang Kibum lakukan.

Kibum melepas jeans Kyuhyun sekaligus dalamannya dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya agar Kibum mudah menarik celananya. Setelah celana terlepas Kibum masih menatapi tubuh polos Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat nafsu, Kyuhyu yang di pandangi jadi malu, membawa kedua tangannya untuk menutup daerah pribadinya, Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku malu." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Kibum gemas

Mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian berbisik

"Kita langsung saja ne, hyung sudah tidak tahan." Bisik Kibum, Kyuhyun memandang Kibum kemudian langsung mengubah posisi, Kyuhyun yang berada di atas.

Membuka kaos longgar Kibum dengan tergesah kemudian beralih pada celana pendek milik Kibum sekaligus dalamanya. Kibum hanya melihat saja yang di lakukan dongsengnya itu.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, tiba- tiba Kyuhyun menatap tangjup pusaka milik hyungnya yang begitu besar kemudian pandangannya beralih pada miliknya yang tak sebesar milik Kibum, menyadari itu Kyuhyun langsung merengut.

"Wae baby?" Tanya Kibum

"Mengapa punya Kyu kecil? Sedangkan punya hyung besar." Komentar Kyuhyun, Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya

"Karena milikmu yang mungil itu agar pas dengan genggaman hyung saat hyung memuaskannya, sedangkan milik hyung yang besar agar bisa memuaskan lubangmu yang sempit itu." Dirty talk dari Kibum sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Dia milikmu Kyu, manjakan dia!" Perintah Kibum, Kyuhyun tanpa ragu mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Kibum yang sudah menegang.

"Ah...Kyu..." Kibum mendesah karena tangan dingin Kyuhyun menggenggam miliknya, Kyuhyun menaik turunkan genggamannya sehingga membuat Kibum mendesis karena nikmat.

Kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya mendekati junior Kibum.

Lidah Kyuhyun terjulur untuk menjilat kejantanan Kibum. Dari ujung hingga panggal

"Ssssssshhhhh" Kibum mendesis sambil mendongak menikmati jilatan Kyuhyun pada kejantannya. Mendengar suara desisan Kibum Kyuhyun tanpa ragu memasukan kejantanan Kibum kedalam mulutnya yang membuat Kibum menggeram nikmati karena mulut hangat Kyuhyun mengulum kejantanan miliknya. Kyuhyun menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan perlahan

"Ugh! Uh!" Kibum mendesah tertahan, Kibum heran juga dengan Kyuhyun, tahu dari mana dia cara memuaskan Kibum, jadi Kibum berencana mananyakannya nanti, sekarang menikmati dulu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada kejantanannya.

"Lebih cepat Kyu!" Pinta Kibum di tengah desahannya, Kyuhyun menuruti yang di pinta Kibum. Dirasa sudah hampir sampai pada puncaknya Kibum menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar sejajar dengan wajahnya, Kyuhyun cemberut kesenangannya di ganggu

"Kenapa hyung menghentikan ku?" Protes Kyuhyun

"Ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini baby, memangnya kau tak ingin tahu?" Ujar Kibum

"Apa itu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit bingung, Kibum menyeringai kemudian langsung memutar posisi Kyuhyun yang berada di bawah kungkungannya. Kibum tersenyum lembut, membawa Kyuhyun pada ciuman yang lembut namun menuntut. Kyuhyun memberikan apa yang Kibum tuntu dibalasnya ciuman Kibum, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun Kibum mencoba memasukan miliknya ke hole Kyuhyun.

"Ugh!" Jeritan Kyuhyun tertahan oleh ciuman Kibum. Kibum kesusahan untuk menerobos hole Kyuhyun karena belum di persiapkan. Kibum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak begitu tidak nyaman.

"Mianhe." Ujar Kibum sambil menyeka keringat di dahi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun balas memandang Kibum dengan lembut agar Kibum tenang

"Aku akan melakukannya dalam sekali hentak, dan ini akan terasa sangat sakit, kau tetap ingin melanjutkan?" Kibum tak ingin Kyuhyun kesakitan jadi kalau Kyuhyun ingin berhenti Kibum akan berhenti. Kyuhyun masih memandang Kibum

"Kalau kesakitan saat ini dari dirimu aku akan menerimanya hyung, jadi aku harap hyung jangan ragu, aku seyakin-yakinnya." Jawab Kyuhyun, Kibum menatap bola mata Kyuhyun untuk mencari keraguan, tapi yang di dapat sebuah keyakinan.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap melakukannya dalam sekali hentak, jadi kalau kau merasa sakit gigit pundak ku atau cakar saja punggungku." Akhirnya Kibum menuruti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang memang belum begitu paham tentang hal ini hanya bisa mengangguk. Kibum kembali mencoba untuk memasukan kejantanannya namun tubuhnya saat ini lebih dekat pada Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun bisa menggigit pundaknya. Dan benar saja saat Kibum menghentakkan pinggulnya sehingga kejantanannya masuk dengan sempurna Kyuhyun menggigit pudaknya begitu kuat dan mencakar punggungnya, Kibum yakin pasti berdarah namun itu tak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Tubuh Kyuhyun masih menegang karena rasa sakit pada holenya yang juga terasa penuh oleh kejantanan Kibum yang begitu besar. Karena tubuh Kyuhyun tegang Kibum dapat merasa kejantanannya di remas dengan kuat. Kibum berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak klimaks saat itu juga. Lama Kibum diam memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk menyesuaikan dengan kejantanannya.

"Bergerak hyung, tapi perlahan." Komando Kyuhyun, Kibum pun bergerak secara perlahan

"Uh!umh!" Kyuhyun mendesah menahan sakit, Kibum tahu Kyuhyun kesakitan, jadi Kibum bangun, kemudian menggenjot sedikit lebih cepat

"AH!" Desahan nikmat Kyuhyun terdengar karena ujung kejantanan Kibum tepat mengenai spotnya.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Kyuhyun semakin mendesah dengan kuat untung saja kamar kedua orang tuanya berada di bawah di kamar utama jadi tak akan mendengar kegiatan yang di lakukan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah...Kyu..." Kibum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga duduk di pangkuan Kibum, kemudian menggenjot kembali hole nikmat Kyuhyun

"Hy..hyung...a aku sudah tak kuat." Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus-putus oleh desahan

" bersama Kyu." Kibum membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun kembali kemudian bergerak dengan lebih cepat. Kyuhyun semakin kuat mendesah Kibum memejamkan matanya karena nikmat yang melanda. Tibi-tiba tubuh keduanya sama-sama menegang mecapai puncaknya

"HYUNG/KYU!" Teriakan kenikmatan mereka secara bersamaan

"Hah hah hah hah" nafas keduanya terdengar putus-putus

"Tidurlah Kyu." Ujar Kibum dengan lembut membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang basah karena keringat, tak perlu menunggu lama sudah tersengar dengkuran halus dari Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum, tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya Kibum menyusul Kyuhyun untuk tidur

**KIHYUN**

Setelah kejadian malam panas itu Kibum dan Kyuhyun seperti kecanduan setiapa ada kesempatan pasti mereka melakukannya.

Sebulan telah berlalu tiba saatnya untuk ujian. Saat ujian Kibum maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama fokus pada ujian jadi tidak ada sesi bercinta, tapi Kibum akan meminta jatahnya saat ujian berakhir. Saat ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang belajar di ruang tengah Kibum duduk di sofa sedangkan Kyuhyun tengkurap di lantai yang di alas dengan karpet bulu. Kaki Kyuhyun terus bergerak, yang menyebabkan Kibum tidak konsentrasi belajar karena kaki Kyuhyun sehingga pandangan Kibum mengarah pada butt Kyuhyun yang begitu di rindukan, tapi Kibum tetap berusaha menahan nafsunya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi bel membuyarkan fantasi liar Kibum, Kyuhyun memandang Kibum, agar Kibum yang membuka pintu. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, dia selalu kalah dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum beranjak, karena Leeteuk sedang di Jepang menemani Kangin untuk urusan bisnis. Kyuhyun masih menunggu Kibum. Saat Kibum tiba sendiri Kyuhyun bingung

"Siapa yang datang hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Pengantar barang pesanan eomma." Jawab Kibum, Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun

"Besok ujian terakhir, setelahnya apa yang kita lakukan Kyu?" Tanya Kibum, Kyuhyun bangkit mendekati Kibum.

"Nanti biarlah nanti hyung, aku akan bertahan untuk mu." Jawab Kyuhyun. Dia tahu kegelisahan Kibum berakhirnya ujian berarti datanglah hari pernikahan Kibum dan Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun dengan Donghae yang sudah di tentukan. Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu, Kibum membelai wajah Kibum, Kibum yang terbuai memajukan wajahnya kemudian menangkap bibir Kyuhyun dan menciumnya dengan dalam. Kibum membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun di kalungkan pada leher Kibum.

Ciuman mereka semakin menuntut dan membuat kedua lupa tempat dan tidak menyadari dua orang yang melihat adegan itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Namja yang memiliki wajah yang biasanya berwibawa kini terlihat sangat murka sedangkan namja yanh satu lagi menatap dengan deraian air mata

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! KIM KIBUM! KIM KYUHYUN!" Teriak Kangin dengan murka.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget wajah mereka sudah pucat pasi, Kyuhyun nampak sekali ketakutannya, sedang Kibum diam dengan wajah datarnya namun tetap merasa ketakutan yang tak di tunjukkan.

Kaing langsung menarik kerah Kibum dan memberikan tinju pada wajah tampan Kibum

"Hyung/Yeobo!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk berbarengan. Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum, Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Kangin yang nafasnya memburu karena emosi

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun appa, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun." Ujar Kibum yang membuat Kangin semakin berang

"KAU PIKIR KYUHYUN SIAPA HAH?! DIA SAUDARA KEMBARMU!" Teriak Kangin

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kibum Kibum pelan

"KALAU KAU TAHU SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI PERASAAN ITU!"Kangin masih terus berteriak pada Kibum, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis disamping Kibum

"Kau harus melepaskan Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun." Ujar Kangin mulai bersabar, karena semarah apapun Kangin akan berusaha tetap berkepala dingin

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Kibum tegas, mata Kangin berkilat marah lagi

"Mengapa tak bisa?" Tantang Kangin

"Karena aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya." Jawab Kibum lagi, melihat Kangin semakin marah Kyuhyun buka suara

"Hikz...aku juga mencintai Kibum hyung hiks...Dan tak bisa hidup tanpa Kibum hyung hiks." Kalimat Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk menangis tersedu-sedu dan melepaskan pegangan pada Kangin. Kangin langsung menghantamkan pukulan pada meja kaca sehingga hancur berkeping-keping

"KALIAN BERDUA KETERLALUAN, APPA AKAN MEMISAHKAN KALIAN!" Kangin menghubungi seseorang dari telefon, setelah telfon tetputus Kangin memandang Kibum

"Kibum bereakan semua barangmu, sebentar lagi pamanmu akan menjemput, kai ikut dengannya besok setelah ujian akan langsung terbang ke paris, dan Kyuhyun tetap disini. Pernikahan mu akan di laksanakan di paris sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae tetap di Korea." Ujar Kangin

"Tidak appa! Aku tak akan kemana-mana tanpa Kyuhyun!" Teriak Kibum

PLAK!

sekarang Leeteuk yang menampar Kibum

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau tetap harus menjauh dari Kyuhyun." Ujar Leeteuk

"Eomma,,," suara lirih Kyuhyun membuat semua memadang Kyuhyun

"Kyu mohon jangan pisahkan Kyu sama Kibum hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun

Saat Leeteuk akan menjawab seseorang menghmpiri Kangin "Yesung hyung bawa Kibum malam ini juga! Jangan biarkan dia pergi kemana pun! Beri penjagaan untuk dia." Yesung yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menyetujui perintah sepupunya itu. Yesung medekati Kibum

"Kibum-ah ayo ikut ahjushi." Ujar Yesung dengan lembut, Yesung juga bingung dengan situasi ini. Kibum tak bergemung dia tetap memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih terisak, Kangin yang emosi langsung saja menarik Kyuhyun dengan kasar

"APPA!" Teriak Kibum sambil berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun kembali namun tak dapat karena Kuyuhyun sudah di tangan Leeteuk

"Bawa Kyu kekamarnya!" Perintah Kangin, Leeteuk langsung menyeret Kyuhyun

"Kyu!" Kibum berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun namun Kangin segera menghadang Kibum

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun juga berusaha lepas dari Leeteuk

"Eomma,,,Kyu mohon,,,,," Kyuhyun terus memohon dengan terus menangis

"Mianhe Kyu eomma terpaksa melakukan ini." Leeteuk memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar kemudian mengunci pintunya.

"Eomma! Buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun terus berteriak sambil menggedor pintu.

Leeteuk menangis di depan pintu.

"KYUHYUN! Kibum terua berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Kangin dan Yesung menarik Kibum keluar, memasukkan Kibum ke dalam mobil dengan paksa kemudian menguncinya Yesung menjalankan mobil yang di kawal bodyguard Kangin yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga Kibum.

Di kamar Kyuhyun masih menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyebut nama Kibum. Leeteuk merasa sakit hatinya saat mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun benar-benar berpisah. Untuk ujian terakhir Kangin menyuruh satu orang pengawas ke rumahnya untuk Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun mengerjakan soalnya dengan air mata yang terua mengalir begitu juga dengan Kibum.

Setelah ujian selesai Kibum segera di berangkatkan ke paris sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di dekat jendela memandang langit dengan diam dan tatapan kosong namun air mata terus mengalir. Leeteuk masuk ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dan membawakan makan siang. Namun hatiny kembali tersayat saat melihat piring tadi pagi tak tersentuh

"Kyu... ini makan siang mu." Ujar Leeteuk. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Leeteuk membekap mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah di ibaratkan mayat hidup yak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Tak beda jauh dengan Kibum yang menjalankan hari ini dengan diam. Dia sudah seperti robot saja.

Keberangkatan Kibum tiba.

Kibum menangis di bangku penumpang tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan bingung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menatap Kibum dengan sedih

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama Kyuhyun juga menangis dengan pilu dan kadang berteriak histeris

Hati merek hancur karena perpisahan ini, namu mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Mereka hidup bagaikan mayat hidup karena sebagian jiwa mereka telah di bawa pergi orang terkasih.

END!

Annyeong! Mian ru publish soalnya sibuk bnget

Aq juga minta maaf lw chap ini mengecewakan

Karena aku ngetiknya ngebut cuma sehari ini langsung publish

Maaf lw banyak typo bertebaran

Untuk yang udh komen di chap kmren aku ucapin banyak-banyak berterima kasih

Ini akhir dari ff ini.

Terima kasih atas dukungan kritik dan saran.


End file.
